<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Direction Sickfics by Mridu_1D_lvr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379112">One Direction Sickfics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mridu_1D_lvr/pseuds/Mridu_1D_lvr'>Mridu_1D_lvr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mridu_1D_lvr/pseuds/Mridu_1D_lvr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of One Direction Sick Fanfictions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Harry Sick after breaking up - Larry Stylinson</h1><p>Louis and harry had gotten into a very bad fight and had decided to break up as they said that they could not stand being with each other anymore, though that was not true, the very day Louis left Harry's apartment, Harry started feeling extremely lonely and upset. He wanted to call Louis and ask him to take him back. Louis wasn't doing much better, he had moved in with Niall, saying that he would stay till he found an apartment for himself. Louis would cry himself to sleep every night and telling Niall about how much he missed Harry. Niall would comfort him and made sure Louis had enough things to do to distract his mind from the topic of Harry knowing very well that the older one would weep at the name of his ex-boyfriend. </p><p>Harry only ate soup, he felt weird eating anything else without Louis sitting opposite to him. He started getting tired of eating soup and ate lesser and lesser by the day. Harry started to grow weak due to lack of food and his stomach hurt really bad. He thought that it was because of not eating and brushed it off. The boys were on a break, so no studio work or interviews, all they had to do was write songs for their next album while they were on the break. </p><p>Harry woke up the next day feeling rather dizzy and nauseous. He didn't want to puke without Louis' comforting hand rubbing his back. Harry hated throwing up, it always made him emotional wreck. He disliked the feeling even more now that he was all alone. Harry got up and walked towards the bathroom and flicked on the lights. He groaned. "Add headache to the list" he winced. He was feeling extremely sad and lonely, all he wanted was Louis to cuddle him.</p><p> He sat in front of the toilet with his knees to his chest hoping nothing would come up and that the feeling would pass.  Just as he thought that things couldn't get worse, another wave of nausea passed him making him gag. His gags turned into heaves and brought up all the soup from the past 3 days. He started crying hysterically. Now he was sad, lonely and sick. He could tell he had a fever because one minute he was freezing and the next he was burning up. His urge to call Louis was starting to take over him. Harry thought that it would be the best for him to call Liam. </p><p>
  <b>*Call*</b>
</p><p>Liam - why are you calling at 3am Harry... everything ok<br/>Harry - Hey...Li..I don't feel good, just threw up<br/>Liam - Aww... sorry Haz, want me to come over</p><p>Harry - yea..if it's not a problem<br/>Harry - U don't have to if you don't want to Li... I'll be fine <strong>*coughs violently*</strong><br/>Liam - You don't sound fine harry. I'm on my way... be there in 5.</p><p>
  <b>*line goes dead*</b>
</p><p>Liam reached harry's apartment in record time. Harry unlocked the front door for Liam, not having much energy left in him he lay down on the couch and curled up into a ball. Liam looked at Harry, sighed and sat beside him on the couch. "Oh my god harry, you look miserable... how long have you felt like this". Harry shrugged his shoulders not trusting himself to talk. He could feel the heat rise in his chest and knew that he needed a bin. Liam say the colour fading from Harry's cheeks. He knew what was going to happen next, he immediately got up and got the trashcan from under the kitchen sink. When Liam returned he saw Harry trying to sit up. He placed the bin under the sick boy's chin just in time for him to throw up everything his stomach could possibly have. Liam hated to see his friend like this but there wasn't much he could do about it. Liam rubbed circles on Harry's back hoping to calm him down. </p><p>Harry was glad that Liam was there with him. It made him feel a lot better. Once Harry had finished vomiting, Liam checked his temperature. "102.3" Liam announced and asked the sick boy what he wanted. "L-Louis..." Harry answered between sobs. Liam wasn't sure what to do. He felt that the fever was making Harry's mind all fuzzy. He thought that it was odd for Harry to want his ex-boyfriend. "Are you sure?" Liam asked him. Harry nodded, way too exhausted to even speak. Liam obeyed. He picked Harry up bridal style and carried him to the car. Liam placed Harry in the passenger seat and drove to Niall's house, knowing that Louis was there. </p><p>He reached Niall's house in less than 2 minutes and knocked on the door, hoping to wake either Niall or Louis. He was disappointed when no one opened the door. He decided to call Niall instead of banging the door and waking up his entire neighbourhood. Niall picked up the phone and was annoyed at being woken up that early. Liam explained to Niall, Harry's condition and that he only wanted Louis. Niall opened the door and allowed the two of them in. Louis was fast asleep on the couch as Niall had no room in his bed. Niall told the boys about how upset Louis had been. </p><p>Niall took Harry up to his bedroom and made him lay down. Harry was exhausted and was leaning against Liam for support. Niall woke Louis up and told him that Harry wasn't feeling good. Louis was more upset than ever. He felt guilty for not being with Harry while he was sick. Louis knew how emotional Harry became when he didn't feel well. He thanked Liam for bringing Harry to him and went to Niall's bedroom to see the ill boy. </p><p>"Harry, why didn't you call me...i would have come home." Louis said, tears beginning to fill his eyes. </p><p>"I didn't want to bother you" Harry mumbled into the pillow clutching his stomach.</p><p>"Your not a bother Harry, call me next time baby..kay?" Louis said bursting into tears.</p><p>"kay..come here" Harry said tapping the side of the bed "lay with me Lou"</p><p>The two of them squished into Niall's small bed and laughed. Louis finally didn't feel lonely and was happy to see his boyfriend again. They both fell into a peaceful slumber. </p><p>Harry was woke up in a couple of hours. He did not know why he was up that early. He had barely slept. He got the answer to his question when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He screamed, waking Louis up. "Babe, are you alright?" Louis asked his boyfriend after hearing the scream. Harry just shook his head and mumbled a soft "no". Louis heard it and shot concerned glances towards Harry. He had never heard Harry scream like that and Harry rarely ever admitted to feeling ill. </p><p>"Does your stomach still hurt, Haz?" Louis asked, failing to hide the concern in his voice.</p><p>Harry groaned and nodded. "Really bad"</p><p>Louis took 2 pills from the bottle that Liam had kept that morning before leaving to spend the night on the couch with Niall and handed them to Harry. Louis then got up and got Harry a glass of water. Harry popped the pain killers in his mouth and swallowed it with some water. He squeezed his eyes shut and curled up into a ball next to Louis who had by now found his way back into the bed. Louis couldn't stand seeing his boyfriend in such pain.</p><p>Louis was dreaming about going for ice-cream with Harry, and kissing him in public without the management stopping them. Louis was smiling in his sleep when he could hear his name being called over and over again in a weak voice. "Louis", "Louis" "Louis, please wake up". It was harry. He got up instantly and saw his trembling boyfriend clutching his stomach. "Harry, are you ok" Louis asked. Harry just shook his head. "Do you feel like you going to be sick?" Louis asked worried as he saw the once bright green eyes, look dull, grey and slowly filling with tears. Harry nodded and started crying.</p><p>Louis helped Harry out of bed and guided him to the bathroom. Harry hovered over the toilet till he felt the bile rising up his throat we swallowed thickly, not wanting to bring up anything. "You have to let it out Harry, it will only make you feel worse if you keep it in" Louis said in a soft, comforting tone. Harry didn't have to be told twice, he knelt and gagged hard into the bowl, bringing up his stomach on the first try. Louis rubbed his poorly boyfriend's back and whispered soothing words into his ears. "Sorry" Harry said in between retches. "What are you sorry for? You have nothing to be sorry about." Louis replied. Harry felt bad for waking Louis up that early. It was barely 6am. He went on to release his stomach contents once again. By now both of them were surprised that Harry still had food in him left to bring up. After about 10 minutes by the toilet, Harry was dry heaving painfully. "You have got to be dehydrated, love. No chance that there is a healthy amount of fluids in you!" Louis said while trying to calm down a crying Harry. </p><p>"Jesus, Harry you're hot!" Louis exclaimed. "I know Louis, you are too." Harry said while letting out a chuckle. Louis laughed at his boyfriend's joke and said in a serious tone "I mean you're warm, very warm". He got up and got the thermometer and stuck it under Harry's tongue and waited for it to beep. "103.6, that's a dangerously high fever you have there Harry" Louis said, taking out some fever reducers along with some pain killers. Louis was sure Harry had just puked the earlier dose out.</p><p>Harry refused to take it. "Harry, it will make you feel better", Louis said sternly. Harry sighed "If I manage to keep it down", he mumbled under his breadth. Louis somehow managed to shove both medicines down Harry's throat. He took harry to bed and placed a bin beside him on the floor.</p><p>They both slept peacefully for the next few hours. No one woke Harry up for lunch (it was already 2pm) and let him take much needed rest.</p><p>Louis had packed his all the things he had brought with him to Niall's house. He loaded it all into Niall's car and took it back to Harry's apartment. When he got back to Niall's place, Harry was still asleep. He picked up his sleeping boyfriend with Niall's help as Louis was far too small to carry him to the car. They then set the sleeping boy down in the backseat of the car with his head resting on Louis' shoulder. Niall drove the two lovebirds back to their home. Harry woke up back in his own room, feeling a lot better, his stomach had still not settled but his fever had reduced by a lot. He made a couple of unpleasant trips to the bathroom but with Louis by his side, it didn't feel that bad. Harry wasn't sure how much he would be able keep down after that morning's drama. Louis cuddled Harry all day long, and made sure his boyfriend felt as good as he possibly could with an upset stomach.</p><p>In a couple of days Harry was all well and back on his feet. And guess what, Louis and Harry decided to come out even after the management threatening to remove them from the band. Louis and Harry didn't care about what the management thought of them, they just wanted to be happy. The fans were extremely supportive and vowed to stay with them every step of the way. After some time, the management realised that Larry coming out wasn't that bad of an idea. After all the boys where happy, the fans were happy and they were still selling out arenas, though the only thing management cared about out of all the things was the money they were making off the tickets and their newly launched Larry merch.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Harry or Louis - Stomach Flu</strong>
  </span>
</h1><p>"Liam. I feel sick" Louis told Liam with a sad, pouty face. "What's wrong mate?" Liam asked, reaching out to feel the boy's forehead, immediately jumping into Daddy Direction mode. "Stomach" he whined and clutched his stomach tight. "n head hurts" he added looking down at his feet. "You don't seem to have a fever but I think you should sleep a bit, maybe that'll help. We've got an interview in 2 hours" Liam said with a sad smile. Louis nodded and went back to his bedroom and lay down on his bed, cuddling against his pillow, doing a little happy dance under the sheets. He had successfully managed to fool Liam. The only problem was, his extreme hunger. How was he supposed to keep up this act without food? He highly doubted people with the stomach flu wanted food. Within 10 minutes, Louis could hear loud thumping signalling Niall coming down the stairs.</p><p>"Ssh Niall" Liam hushed the younger Irish boy. "What?" Niall questioned. "Louis isn't feeling well, your loud thumping and bumping won't do any good for his headache" Liam said, softly but loud enough for Louis to hear. "Oh, I'll go check on him" Niall said and walked up to Louis' room. "hey Tommo, heard you aren't feeling good" Niall said, changing behaviours within seconds. Louis shook his head. "What do you need or want?" Niall asked. "Can you get me a bucket or something" Louis said. Niall jumped up ready to get what the boy wanted. "Do you need it now?" Louis shook his head and Niall instantly calmed and walked out.</p><p>"Is he that bad?" Liam asked seeing Niall head out of the kitchen with a large bowl. "He said he doesn't need it now, just wants it, just in case" Niall answered. "Ok, give that to him, I'll go wake Harry up" Liam said and walked up to Harry's room, knocking on the door while Niall gave Louis his bucket.</p><p>"Harry, mate, get up, we've got an interview to go to" Liam said, shaking the boy. Harry groaned and pulled the duvet over his head, turning over on his stomach. "Harry, get up, NOW" Liam said raising his voice. "Stop it Li, Don't feel good" "C'mon Haz, not today, Louis' sick" "I'm sick too, I think it's the stomach flu. I'm nauseous and -" Liam cut him off. "That's enough Harry, you're not sick" "Feel my forehead I think I've got a fever" Harry mumbled and Liam heard him. "Jesus Harry, enough faking. Now get up and help us take care of Louis"</p><p>Harry reluctantly got out of bed and followed Liam out of the room. They met Niall half way down the stairs. "Oh, I was coming to find you both. I called management and they've given us the day off" The blonde informed with a smile. "That's what you wanted right, now cut with the act" Liam told Harry. Niall looked at them confused. "He's faking sick because he wants attention" Liam told him, reading Niall like an open book. Louis heard them in his room. <em>'Harry's faking sick too?'</em> he questioned himself. Now he was starting to feel guilty. <em>'What if Harry's actually sick?'</em> he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by Niall. "We've got the day off, wanna watch a movie?" he said. Louis gave him a weak smile and allowed Niall to help him down, though he quite obviously didn't need it.</p><p>Niall set him up on the couch with his bucket, a blanket and a pillow. "pick a movie" he instructed and handed Louis the remote, sitting down next to him. A moment later, Liam walked in followed by a pale faced Harry. Louis noticed Harry's flushed face and pink cheeks right away and felt guilt return. "Harry cut with the act already, we've got the day off" Liam said, seeing Harry, who was normally slow, walking all the more slowly. As much as Louis thought he should admit, he didn't want to have to take the piss. The boys were already mad at Harry. <em>'The poor boy looks so ill and I look good as new. How do they believe me and not him?'</em> Louis wondered. Louis put on 'The Notebook' knowing Harry loves the movie and it should cheer him up a bit. "You're becoming like Harry. Rom-coms seriously?" Niall told Louis with a cheeky chuckle. The Donny boy ignored the lad and gave Harry a quick smile which he returned.</p><p>"Do you need anything Lou?" Liam asked him. "Can I have some ginger ale please?" Louis said, acting like a sweet little angel. Liam was sat next to Louis, the fake sicker cuddling close to him. "Harry, get Lou some ginger ale, he's practically on top of me at the moment" Liam told the curly brunette boy who grumbled something inaudible and disappeared into the kitchen. He got some ginger ale for Louis from the fridge and just as he was about to return, a dizzy spell washed over him and he sat down against the wall, holding his head in his hands. Niall entered the kitchen and grabbed the ginger ale off the counter and told Harry to get off the floor and that he wasn't buying any of his sickness. Harry got up and washed his face with freezing cold water before heading back to the lounge area. Harry sat slumped against his chair, paying no attention to the movie. "Li, I wanna cuddle Harry, you're not comfortable" Louis said, noticing the disinterested look on Harry's sweaty face. Harry and Liam quickly switched places and Harry was somewhat happy that he now had someone's body heat to keep his shivering self warm. "I believe you Haz" Louis whispered into Harry's ear earning a tired and weak smile from the poorly boy. Liam and Niall were extremely bored of the movie and decided to leave the two boys cuddling.</p><p>"Have you taken any meds?" Louis asked right after the two boys left. Harry shook his head. "No, Liam and Niall won't believe me or give me anything" He said sadly. Louis popped the can open and handed it to Harry, not having any medicine around. "Little sips" "But it's for you" Harry retorted. "You need it more than I do." Harry accepted the drink and immediately regretted it, the drink not settling well in his already unsettled stomach. He groaned and fell into Louis who played with the ill boy's hair till he fell asleep. Harry woke up 15 minutes later, feeling sicker than before. "Lou" he whined. Louis who was asleep, woke up and asked the boy what was wrong. "Stomach and head hurts. Feel sick" Harry said. Louis pressed his hand against Harry's forehead and cringed at the heat coming off the boy. He knew he had to get the boy some medicine and something came to his cluttered brain.</p><p>He pressed his hands against Harry's ears and got a confused look from the boy. "Liam" Louis yelled. Liam and Niall both came running in. "Louis, you feeling alright?" "You gonna be sick" "You running a fever?" "Everything alright?" The 2 boys asked alternatively. "No, can you get me some painkillers? my head hurts" Louis said, not removing his hand from Harry's ears. "Ya just wait a second" Liam said and Niall sighed putting down the bucket he didn't know he had picked up. Liam retuned and handed Louis some pills. Louis pretended to take the pills and then drank a little water. He handed the pills to Harry. "You'll have to take them dry" he whispered. Harry whispered a small 'thanks' and took the pills, finding it hard to swallow. Harry cuddled into Louis and Louis did the same.</p><p>"Harry, get up, let him sleep. You've got cuddles now too" Liam said. Harry didn't budge, just pointed at where Louis was holding him. Liam shook his head and sat down next to Niall who was aimlessly scrolling through Twitter. They spent 10 minutes doing absolutely nothing, but Harry's insides were busy at work, trying to make him throw up. "I'm gonna be sick" Harry mumbled, loud enough for Louis to hear. Louis grabbed the bucket and shoved it under Harry's chin, just in time for him to sit up and begin spewing his stomach contents. Liam and Niall shared a confused look. "We messed up" Liam said. "Big time" Niall added. Meanwhile Louis rubbed Harry's back, whispering soothing words into the boy's ear and held the bowl steady making sure to catch all the vomit Harry was producing. </p><p>"We're really sorry Hazza" Liam apologised once the boy stopped throwing up. "Yeah, we really are" Niall said, looking at Harry lay slumped against Louis. "And I'm sorry too" Louis said. "Why are you sorry" Harry asked, lifting his head from Louis' shoulder. "For faking sick. If I hadn't these two would have probably believed you" Louis said sadly. Harry nodded. "It's ok" he said and lay back down feeling his headache return with full force. "You had those painkillers for no reason Lou, you're gonna get sick" Niall said. "Nah, I gave then to Harry, he told me his head hurt" Louis told them and Liam sighed. </p><p>Harry was nowhere close to feeling better the next day. "We aren't faking though! He really is sick" Louis said in an annoyed tone into the phone. At the end, they didn't get the day off and Harry was brought along everywhere they went. The management team didn't let him sit it out so there he was sitting with the other 3 perfectly healthy boys answering questions and trying not to grab the bin and puke right into it. The bin that he had because the boys had managed to convince the interviewers to keep one within Harry's reach. He was failing to do so during the 2nd interview and had no choice but to relieve himself in it. The poor boy couldn't get a break and the management didn't give a shit. The cycle continued for the remaining of the day and till concert Harry was exhausted both from throwing up and from his raging fever. Louis and Liam told the backstage management off for trying to get Harry to perform when his temperature was way over normal and Harry sat it out. </p><p>Liam, Louis and Niall took great care of Harry making sure he didn't feel anything missing and he was back on his feet in another 2 days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Harry or Louis (Stomach Flu)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Liam. I feel sick" Louis told Liam with a sad, pouty face. "What's wrong mate?" Liam asked, reaching out to feel the boy's forehead, immediately jumping into Daddy Direction mode. "Stomach" he whined and clutched his stomach tight. "n head hurts" he added looking down at his feet. "You don't seem to have a fever but I think you should sleep a bit, maybe that'll help. We've got an interview in 2 hours" Liam said with a sad smile. Louis nodded and went back to his bedroom and lay down on his bed, cuddling against his pillow, doing a little happy dance under the sheets. He had successfully managed to fool Liam. The only problem was, his extreme hunger. How was he supposed to keep up this act without food? He highly doubted people with the stomach flu wanted food. Within 10 minutes, Louis could hear loud thumping signalling Niall coming down the stairs.</p><p>"Ssh Niall" Liam hushed the younger Irish boy. "What?" Niall questioned. "Louis isn't feeling well, your loud thumping and bumping won't do any good for his headache" Liam said, softly but loud enough for Louis to hear. "Oh, I'll go check on him" Niall said and walked up to Louis' room. "hey Tommo, heard you aren't feeling good" Niall said, changing behaviours within seconds. Louis shook his head. "What do you need or want?" Niall asked. "Can you get me a bucket or something" Louis said. Niall jumped up ready to get what the boy wanted. "Do you need it now?" Louis shook his head and Niall instantly calmed and walked out.</p><p>"Is he that bad?" Liam asked seeing Niall head out of the kitchen with a large bowl. "He said he doesn't need it now, just wants it, just in case" Niall answered. "Ok, give that to him, I'll go wake Harry up" Liam said and walked up to Harry's room, knocking on the door while Niall gave Louis his bucket.</p><p>"Harry, mate, get up, we've got an interview to go to" Liam said, shaking the boy. Harry groaned and pulled the duvet over his head, turning over on his stomach. "Harry, get up, NOW" Liam said raising his voice. "Stop it Li, Don't feel good" "C'mon Haz, not today, Louis' sick" "I'm sick too, I think it's the stomach flu. I'm nauseous and -" Liam cut him off. "That's enough Harry, you're not sick" "Feel my forehead I think I've got a fever" Harry mumbled and Liam heard him. "Jesus Harry, enough faking. Now get up and help us take care of Louis"</p><p>Harry reluctantly got out of bed and followed Liam out of the room. They met Niall half way down the stairs. "Oh, I was coming to find you both. I called management and they've given us the day off" The blonde informed with a smile. "That's what you wanted right, now cut with the act" Liam told Harry. Niall looked at them confused. "He's faking sick because he wants attention" Liam told him, reading Niall like an open book. Louis heard them in his room. <em>'Harry's faking sick too?'</em> he questioned himself. Now he was starting to feel guilty. <em>'What if Harry's actually sick?'</em> he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by Niall. "We've got the day off, wanna watch a movie?" he said. Louis gave him a weak smile and allowed Niall to help him down, though he quite obviously didn't need it.</p><p>Niall set him up on the couch with his bucket, a blanket and a pillow. "pick a movie" he instructed and handed Louis the remote, sitting down next to him. A moment later, Liam walked in followed by a pale faced Harry. Louis noticed Harry's flushed face and pink cheeks right away and felt guilt return. "Harry cut with the act already, we've got the day off" Liam said, seeing Harry, who was normally slow, walking all the more slowly. As much as Louis thought he should admit, he didn't want to have to take the piss. The boys were already mad at Harry. <em>'The poor boy looks so ill and I look good as new. How do they believe me and not him?'</em> Louis wondered. Louis put on 'The Notebook' knowing Harry loves the movie and it should cheer him up a bit. "You're becoming like Harry. Rom-coms seriously?" Niall told Louis with a cheeky chuckle. The Donny boy ignored the lad and gave Harry a quick smile which he returned.</p><p>"Do you need anything Lou?" Liam asked him. "Can I have some ginger ale please?" Louis said, acting like a sweet little angel. Liam was sat next to Louis, the fake sicker cuddling close to him. "Harry, get Lou some ginger ale, he's practically on top of me at the moment" Liam told the curly brunette boy who grumbled something inaudible and disappeared into the kitchen. He got some ginger ale for Louis from the fridge and just as he was about to return, a dizzy spell washed over him and he sat down against the wall, holding his head in his hands. Niall entered the kitchen and grabbed the ginger ale off the counter and told Harry to get off the floor and that he wasn't buying any of his sickness. Harry got up and washed his face with freezing cold water before heading back to the lounge area. Harry sat slumped against his chair, paying no attention to the movie. "Li, I wanna cuddle Harry, you're not comfortable" Louis said, noticing the disinterested look on Harry's sweaty face. Harry and Liam quickly switched places and Harry was somewhat happy that he now had someone's body heat to keep his shivering self warm. "I believe you Haz" Louis whispered into Harry's ear earning a tired and weak smile from the poorly boy. Liam and Niall were extremely bored of the movie and decided to leave the two boys cuddling.</p><p>"Have you taken any meds?" Louis asked right after the two boys left. Harry shook his head. "No, Liam and Niall won't believe me or give me anything" He said sadly. Louis popped the can open and handed it to Harry, not having any medicine around. "Little sips" "But it's for you" Harry retorted. "You need it more than I do." Harry accepted the drink and immediately regretted it, the drink not settling well in his already unsettled stomach. He groaned and fell into Louis who played with the ill boy's hair till he fell asleep. Harry woke up 15 minutes later, feeling sicker than before. "Lou" he whined. Louis who was asleep, woke up and asked the boy what was wrong. "Stomach and head hurts. Feel sick" Harry said. Louis pressed his hand against Harry's forehead and cringed at the heat coming off the boy. He knew he had to get the boy some medicine and something came to his cluttered brain.</p><p>He pressed his hands against Harry's ears and got a confused look from the boy. "Liam" Louis yelled. Liam and Niall both came running in. "Louis, you feeling alright?" "You gonna be sick" "You running a fever?" "Everything alright?" The 2 boys asked alternatively. "No, can you get me some painkillers? my head hurts" Louis said, not removing his hand from Harry's ears. "Ya just wait a second" Liam said and Niall sighed putting down the bucket he didn't know he had picked up. Liam retuned and handed Louis some pills. Louis pretended to take the pills and then drank a little water. He handed the pills to Harry. "You'll have to take them dry" he whispered. Harry whispered a small 'thanks' and took the pills, finding it hard to swallow. Harry cuddled into Louis and Louis did the same.</p><p>"Harry, get up, let him sleep. You've got cuddles now too" Liam said. Harry didn't budge, just pointed at where Louis was holding him. Liam shook his head and sat down next to Niall who was aimlessly scrolling through Twitter. They spent 10 minutes doing absolutely nothing, but Harry's insides were busy at work, trying to make him throw up. "I'm gonna be sick" Harry mumbled, loud enough for Louis to hear. Louis grabbed the bucket and shoved it under Harry's chin, just in time for him to sit up and begin spewing his stomach contents. Liam and Niall shared a confused look. "We messed up" Liam said. "Big time" Niall added. Meanwhile Louis rubbed Harry's back, whispering soothing words into the boy's ear and held the bowl steady making sure to catch all the vomit Harry was producing. </p><p>"We're really sorry Hazza" Liam apologised once the boy stopped throwing up. "Yeah, we really are" Niall said, looking at Harry lay slumped against Louis. "And I'm sorry too" Louis said. "Why are you sorry" Harry asked, lifting his head from Louis' shoulder. "For faking sick. If I hadn't these two would have probably believed you" Louis said sadly. Harry nodded. "It's ok" he said and lay back down feeling his headache return with full force. "You had those painkillers for no reason Lou, you're gonna get sick" Niall said. "Nah, I gave then to Harry, he told me his head hurt" Louis told them and Liam sighed. </p><p>Harry was nowhere close to feeling better the next day. "We aren't faking though! He really is sick" Louis said in an annoyed tone into the phone. At the end, they didn't get the day off and Harry was brought along everywhere they went. The management team didn't let him sit it out so there he was sitting with the other 3 perfectly healthy boys answering questions and trying not to grab the bin and puke right into it. The bin that he had because the boys had managed to convince the interviewers to keep one within Harry's reach. He was failing to do so during the 2nd interview and had no choice but to relieve himself in it. The poor boy couldn't get a break and the management didn't give a shit. The cycle continued for the remaining of the day and till concert Harry was exhausted both from throwing up and from his raging fever. Louis and Liam told the backstage management off for trying to get Harry to perform when his temperature was way over normal and Harry sat it out. </p><p>Liam, Louis and Niall took great care of Harry making sure he didn't feel anything missing and he was back on his feet in another 2 days.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>